


After The Case

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months after "Case File: 412". Remy is being stalked by an old case and a heartbroken love interest who both want him back. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men comics, or any of the characters from it. I make no money from from the writing of this story.</p><p>Alisa LeBeau appears courtesy of Nicole Wagner. Alisa is copyrighted by Nicole. Hands off! My OCs apply to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning headline hit Remy's desk at a quarter to 10 in the morning. It was read with a sigh and a sip of overly hot coffee out of his "Save A Couch Potato" mug. "Didn' t'ink it'd be dat quick." He stared at the headline and then at the picture on the left column. Remy took in every dot of black and white that showed Keith Ramsie surrounded by his attorney and some escort officers, as they were on their way out of the courthouse.

DRUG LORD RELEASED FOR GOOD BEHAVIOUR

Remy stood up and grabbed the paper as he left his office for his father's office, down the hall. Knocking but not waiting for the invite in, Remy opened the door and marched in to stand in front of Jean-Luc's desk. "Reckon I want my vacation now, poppa." Staring back at his father, who now looked up at him from his paperwork, Remy's expression was clearly flat. He knew this day would eventually come but, it was too soon. He needed more time to think of what to do to avoid Keith's grasp.

Jean-Luc looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Tossing the paper onto the desk, making sure the headline landed face up, Remy took a step back. "He's gonna be lookin' for me." He swallowed as he waited for his father's reaction to the bold print. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and shrugging off the anxiety, Remy breathed heavily.

"What makes you so sure he's comin' for you, mon fils?" Jean-Luc put down his pen and read the headline and skimmed the story attached to it. When he met Remy's eyes again, he could see the worry in them.

"Poppa, I was dere to help get him arrested. I think he's gonna want a 'catch up story'. He ain't forgotten Remy so fast." Remy leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk.

Jean-Luc sighed, "Remy, you was shot and on de ground when he was arrested."

Remy slammed his fist down on the desk. "He shot me. Dat means he's gonna come seein if everyt'ing still works." Standing up, Remy walked over to the window and stared out at the rising storm clouds.

"Thankfully, they do." Jean'Luc didn't say it so much to force a smile, or the dirty look Remy had just turned around and shot him. He said it to lighten the mood and remind Remy that he was still alive, and to be greatful he wasn't permanently scarred. "Remy, dis young man, you spend three years wit', he falls head over heels wit' you, oui, he's gonna be wonderin how you doin. He don't know where you are. Look, you told de courts what dey wanted to know, at de trial. The judge put him away for five years. You moved four times since den, and left no forwardin. What are you so worked up about?" He stared into Remy's eyes and could tell Remy was searching for the answer himself.

Remy turned away and stared at one fast moving dark cloud before mumbling under his breath, "and, he spent a year and a half sendin me love letters, and beggin memos to have me marry him. Poppa, dat ain't somethin I can live wit' again. Ain't slept in six months 'cause now he's sending me flowers!"

"If it makes you feel any better, you can go an' tell dat Detective you got hidden away."

Remy focused on a car across the street that was sitting at a red light. "Non. Logan ain't what he wants."

"You don't think Ramsey'll go after him, hey?" Jean-Luc took a breath and stared out the window as the rain now came down in sheets. After no answer, he decided to move on to the next subject; Remy's welfare. "Den, take as long as you need to deal with this but, you deal wit' it, Remy. Ramsie ain't gonna back down 'til you run right to him."

"Logan can take care of hisself, poppa." Remy turned away as the light turned green and his focus point was making its way through the intersection.

Jean-Luc turned and stood up to go and stand next to his son. "He deserves more consideration, mon fils. You seein him, anymore?" He was looking out at the clouds and the rain and didn't see Remy turn to look at him in surprise. "You don't think I am stupid, Remy. I knew about you since before you told me. Logan ain't no different. He needs to know about Ramsie, if he don't already."

"No."

Jean-Luc knew Remy was lying but he wasn't sure how Remy would take being decharacterised by his own father.

Remy looked down at the street below. He took a long breath as Jean-Luc excused himself to go and close his office door. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he admitted aloud, "Logan don't need Remy tellin him nonsense." Something in his voice hid the feeling of sadness as he had told Logan goodbye months ago. "Just gonna go to granpere's cabin, den sit for awhile."

Jean-Luc looked at his son in confusion. "Is dere something wrong, Remy?" For the past three weeks, Jean-Luc had noticed something odd in Remy's behaviour. "You don't take his calls, anymore. You toss him aside, too?" He normally stayed out of Remy's lovelife but, since he found Remy to be happy when Logan was around, Jean-Luc kept a close watch on him. It wasn't everyday that his son came out of his small shell for just anyone, other than immediate family.

"Non. Poppa, I just need some time to myself." Remy kept his eyes averted but could feel the heat of Jean-Luc's gaze burning into his very core.

Jean-Luc had thought long and hard about what to say to his son about certain personal things, and he still had yet to perfect the gentleness in his approach. "Remy, what you do in your free time is your business. However, I know dis young man feels somethin for you. Give him a chance, hehn?"

Remy finally looked at his father in a questionable tone. "What do you mean, poppa? You know somethin' about this?"

"He called here one day, and you were out of de office. So, I picked up and talked to him." Jean-Luc sighed and went over to close the office door before continuing. "Do you remember when you was 12, and you were sittin' on dat log by de creek, fishin with your friend? He was catchin himself a big fish, and you leaned over and kissed his cheek. He knocked you into de water an' stormed off. Logan don't give me dat thought about him. He seems like de kind dat would want dat with you." Coming back to sit in his chair and fish around for a paper in his desk drawers, he didn't see how Remy looked at him.

Remy's expression hardened. "Childhood was meant to be forgotten."

The neglected point was starting to give Jean-Luc a headache. "Den don't tell him. But, don't come runnin to me when you get caught in de middle of Ramsie an' Logan." He was getting frustrated that his son was sometimes hard headed with his feelings but, it wasn't his place to tell him different. "All right, look, you go to lunch wit' me and we talk dis out. Cocabello's sound good?"

Remy nodded but was more concerned about getting out of town than eating lunch at a high-class restaurant.

~*~*~*~

Remy and Jean-Luc sat in a booth, off from the rest of the mediocre lunch crowd. Cocabello's was a fancy, high-end Italian restaurant that needed reservations at least three weeks in advance. They had ordered their lunch and sat sipping their drinks while letting the other start the conversation.

The cell-phone is Remy's jacket pocket went off and he excused himself from the table to answer it. He headed for the restroom area before flipping it open and saying, "LeBeau". When no answer came Remy closed the phone and shook his head as he stepped into the men's room to wash up and cool off the feeling of being watched.

As Remy stepped into the last stall, he just shut the door and turned to unzip his pants and relieve himself. When he was finished, he froze and swallowed from nerves, as the door opened to the men's room and footsteps came towards him. The footsteps stopped at the sink and the water began to run. Remy sighed in relief and went back to zipping himself up. He paused again when his stall door opened and a hand reached around to help him. He knew he forgot to check the lock on the door but hadn't figured he needed to in a public place. "You're early, Keith." Remy smiled out of habit.

Laughing a bit, Keith wrapped his arms around Remy and hugged him. "I missed you, Remy. I've had so many offers, in that place, but my heart belongs to you. I've waited for you and I to be alone. Let me help you, with that." As Remy turned to look at him, Keith sank to his knees and instead of helping Remy zip up, he unzipped the pants and exposed the now erect manhood to give it a lick.

"No, Keith, stop. Dis....." Remy gasped as he watched Keith's mouth devour his erection. Leaning forward to brace his left hand on the wall in front of him as the right held the back of Keith's head. Moaning in short pants of approval, Remy froze as he was quick to release into the waiting mouth.

Keith sat back and only smiled up at the young man as he had accomplished his task to silencing Remy. "Since we're alone, why not you return the favour." He began stroking Remy's slowly recovering erection and lightly kissed Remy's lips.

"Non. Here wit' my father, Keith. If he catch you, you goin right back to jail." Fixing his pants, Remy zipped himself up and tried to leave before anything else happened, or someone- namely Jean-Luc, walked in.

Placing both hands to either side of Remy, Keith halted him as his expression grew serious. "I have been waiting for you, and you alone, Remy. It killed me when I shot you." He paused to stare into Remy's startled eyes. "That was a dirty trick to have your Detective friend tell me I killed you, and then you show up at the trial, in living colour. Did you really think that Thomas and I would forget your true calling? You remember Thomas, don't you? I saw him at yard time, and we made a few comparisons. I suggest you slip out with me, and let's settle the 'unfinished business,' shall we?"

Remy moved the arm blocking his way and stepped out of the stall. "Don't threaten me, Keith. I put you away once, I won't hesitate to do it again. Stay away from me, mon brave. You was just an assignment. Dere is no 'you and me.' Don't let poppa see you, here." Walking over to the sink to wash his hands, Remy glanced up and stared at the reflection of Keith, in the mirror. "Stay away from me." Drying his hands with a cotton towel, he laid the towel back down on the countre and turned to leave.

When the door opened and Remy stepped out, he was surprised to see Jean-Luc standing in the walkway with his arms folded.

"Somethin' wrong, mon fils?" The tone was firm but worried. Jean-Luc tilted his head and observed Remy's distressed state.

Remy shook his head and stepped forward, dismissing the recent events. "Let's just go eat lunch, hehn?"

Jean-Luc nodded and let Remy lead the way back to the table.

 

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Jean-Luc sat across from a very quiet and brooding Remy for almost 15 minutes before asking what was wrong. "You get a phone call, you go to the bathroom, and you come out more uptight den when you went in. Remy, is dat Ramsie in dere?"

Remy sighed but didn't look up from his plate of fettuccini. Taking another bite of his garlic bread, chewing and swallowing, Remy gave a nervous exhale through his nose and finally met his father's eyes. "Poppa, Keith was only here to make me come back wit' him. Like I said, dis ain't so easy to be over wit'. He ain't used to bein told no."

Finishing chewing his bite of veal, Jean-Luc set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin that had been draped over his right thigh and stared calmly at Remy, trying to read him for the truth. Draping the napkin back over his thigh, Jean-Luc sat back in his seat and thought about the new information. "Dis young man is still after you, hehn? Persistent. You want to get back wit' him?"

"Non."

"Why don't you take Logan to de lake an' talk to him?" Jean-Luc knew Remy would glare the way he did after he said it but Logan was just as involved in Ramsie's arrest as Remy was.

Remy only glared at his father and took another bite of his lunch.

Jean-Luc checked his watch, casually, before taking another bite. "I'm orderin you to take a holiday, effective tomorrow. I don' care where you go but I don' want to see you until you sort dis out." He didn't look up to see Remy's reaction, who only continued to eat his lunch in silence.

Remy shifted. "Poppa," leaning in closer and lowering his voice, "Logan an' I would always fight for control. Dat was one thing dat drove him away. Two, I live here, he lives dere. He ain't gonna quit for me, an' I ain't gonna do de same for him. Two different lives." Finishing his meal, Remy took out his billfold to pay for the bill when Jean-Luc stopped him. "Den, I pay for the tip. One way or t'other, I'm puttin money on de table."

Calling the waiter over with the bill, Jean-Luc pulled out his billfold and paid for the meal on his credit card.

~~~~~

Leaving the restaurant, walking to Jean-Luc's car, Remy was stopped by his father stopping beside him and staring at an object on the hood, under the passengar's wiper. Jean-Luc said nothing, only gave Remy a knowing look before walking around to the driver's side and opening the door.

Remy's first thought was to rip it out of the wiperblade and throw it on the ground. He knew that his father would have something to say about littering, even with a single rose, so he kept it with him as he climbed into the seat beside his father. The entire way back to the office, Remy stared at the petals of the brilliant red flower he twirled between his first finger and thumb.

Pulling into the parking space, Jean-Luc placed the car in park and shut the engine off before looking over at Remy, who hadn't moved. "Remy, he was an assignment. He was arrested, served his time, now he's stalkin' you. Dis young man don' know when to stop. Go down to the court, get a restrainin order, den get away from here. Ain't no one gonna say you were wrong. But, I warn ya, you do dis before you do anythin' else. If he's still harrassin my chile, when you get back, you bot' ain't gonna like me. You'll fine yourself out of a job. Ca va?" Placing his right hand on the back of Remy's head to nudge him out of his daze, he smiled and let go as Remy nodded. "Good. Take time to collect yaself, but be upstairs 'fore de meetin in 10 minutes." Jean-Luc tossed the keys onto the driver's seat as he exited the vehicle, and shut the door, tapping the roof in farewell.

Remy sat there for a moment and stared at the rose. Another moment rolled by before he undid his seatbelt and pulled his billfold from his back pocket to flip it open and stare at the small gold badge pinned just opposite his ID.

A classical tone startled him from his jacket pocket.

"Oui?"

"Did you get the rose I left you?"

"Yes. Stop followin me, or I will use force."

"Remy, all I want is to talk. We used to talk well together now, all of a sudden, you don't even bat an eye at me. Tell me what's goin' on, please."

Remy wasn't really wanting to hear his name being said but wasn't in a position to physically do something about it. "Logan, dis is harrassment. I ain't leavin my job for you, and you aint gonna leave for me. Dis ain't gonna work. F'get it." Before the reply came, Remy hung up and opened the door to go upstairs, tossing the rose into the trashbin as he passed it. He felt horrible about yelling at Logan like he did but he had to say it or be terrorised by his words all night.

The entire elevator ride up to his office floor, he thought about what Logan had done that fashioned Remy to give such an outcome. Perhaps he would give an apology after the meeting. he had been so frazzled lately that, if it hadn't have been for Jean-Luc to correct his actions, he wouldn't have cared who he hurt.

When the doors opened, he replaced his poker-face facade and entered the Conference Room with a half-hearted smile before sitting down next to his coworker at the long, polished oak table.

~~~~~

The phone rang and rang and rang. Maybe Remy had gone too far, this time? He was just about to hang up when a click and a strained voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Logan? Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just restin my eyes. What's up?"

Remy hesitated for a moment. He wasn't good at these kinds of things. "I uh- just wanted ta say 'sorry' for earlier. Dealin wit' alot right now."

"No problem, kid."

Remy could have kicked himself. "Listen, um- if ya got a day or two, why don' ya come down and we can talk, ne?"

There was a long pause on Logan's end. "Yea, I'll take the weekend off and hop on down there. There's a few things I think we should discuss, too."

"Oui. See you dis weekend?"

"Yea. Night, kid." Logan hung up and lay there, on the sofa, staring at the darkened ceiling.

Remy spent the next day and a half trying to figure out how to make it up to Logan, correctly. He knew that Logan's "weekends" were on Sunday and Monday so, he spent Saturday washing his car and cleaning house before the storm hit Saturday night. Come Sunday morning, he would be ready for whatever Logan could think of as apology.

TBC.

(Tie-in chapter: Rainin' On Sunday)


	3. Chapter 3

Fixing his tie on his tan suit and looking at himself in the mirror, his next step was to grab his comb and smooth out his black hair. Inhaling and exhaling and inhaling again he had to gather his anger of how he had spent the past 10 months, without the one he loved. The definite one that had put him in jail and then left him there, denying contact even after he achieved freedom and tried to reconcile with the young man.

Keith admired himself one last time in the mirror before turning off the light in the small vanity area of the hotel bathroom and turning around to stare at the long, lithe body waking up in his bed. He snarled at the short blond hair of the younger man and snatched up the auburn wig from the floor, beside the bed, and tossed it to the other. "Get out." His eyes narrowed as the young bar-goer scratched his head in confusion until Keith clarified in a louder tone, "Go on! Get lost, twink!"

The lanky blond slipped casually out of the bed and gave one last try at seducing his own seducer before admitting defeat and gathering his pants and shoes while heading out the door.

The auburn wig still lay on the bed where it had landed. He had cut it to fit Remy's hair style, or as close to it as possible, but the boy wearing it had sounded awful in the makeshift Cajun accent and the wig kept shifting around his small head. Walking over to snatch up the hair and toss it, screaming, across the room, Keith had to calm himself down before the tears of frustration started again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the wallet-sized picture of he and Remy that lay on the bedside table. "I will show you that you mean so much to me, my Remy. I know our time together has changed you and that I await your return to me, with open arms. I can keep you safe from him." He stared intently on the smiling Remy in the picture before blowing it a kiss and standing up with a sigh.

Taking out his red Blackberry and dialing a number, he didn't have to wait for it to finish the second ring before a voice answered. "It's me. Get your boys together and meet me in half an hour. We have something to discuss." Keith hung up and slipped it into his jacket pocket and heading out the door. As he shut the door, he nervously ran a hand through his hair and moved through the parking lot to his rented Lexus.

~~~~~~

“Hello?” A groggy and half-whispered voice answered on the third ring.

Remy chuckled as he heard the tired sounding voice on the other end of the line. Alisa’s work usually caused her to take naps every so often. She had such a busy and hectic schedule, that she stole a catnap whenever she could. He finally spoke into the bluetooth headset he had on as he drove. “Sorry, Peanut, did I wake you up?” Remy smiled, his car now stopped at a red light.

“Oui, yah did. But it don’ matter.” She sighed on the phone. “From what mah clock says, Ah don’ gotta be into work for another two hours. What’s up, Rems?”

“Man, dey workin’ you hard, neh?” Remy let out a sigh as well. Alisa was a very hard worker, very passionate about her job with the DEA. In a way, he thought it was admirable. Though on the other hand, it was stupid for her to put her whole life on hold for her work. “Maybe you should take a vacation?”

“Last time Ah took a vacation, it drove me nuts, so Ah ended up workin’ wit’ you on sumt’ing!” He could hear a groan escape Alisa’s lips and the sound of her rolling over in her bed. “‘Sides, we’re workin’ on sumt’ing big at de office.”

“What? Somethin' dat has to do wit’ Abrezzio?” Remy raised an eyebrow, his eyes now looking at the traffic light in front of him. Why was it taking forever to turn green?

“Ah ain’ supposed ta tell yah, Rems.” She sighed, flopping her head back down on her pillow as she spoke.

He cursed under his breath. Alisa was now wrapped back into this whole mess. The DEA probably put her on this case because of the knowledge she had when he asked for her help. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, waiting to hear what she had to say.

“Apparently, before you got him shipped off to de pen, he was workin’ on a new street drug. Sumt’ing more potent dan ecstasy. As soon as he got out, de drug hit de streets. It’s called 'Blue Heaven', ‘cause de pills are a light blue in de shape o’ an Angel.”

“Petite… what exactly does dis stuff do?” The light finally turned green, and Remy found himself driving along the road, again. What the hell was Thomas making? When he was with the man, he never talked about any new drugs.

“Well, from what we found out, de drug gives people a feeling of euphoria, but it also acts like a sexual stimulant. Dis stuff can give Viagra a run for it’s money, dat’s for sure.” Alisa gave off a fusterated sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she talked. “‘Cause o’ dat, it’s a big hit amongst de underworld. People who use de drug will find dat it’s effects weaken after awhile, which requires dem to take more. ‘Cause o’ dat, it’s got a high over-dose rate. Can’ tell you how many happy 'stiffs' we’ve seen.”

“I can’ believe you made a joke outta dat one.” Remy found himself forcing himself not to laugh. This was serious, but Alisa still managed to find a way of adding humor to it.

“Well if ah don’ do dat, den ah’ll jus’ get depressed, Remy. But Ah imagine dat you didn’ call me to learn all o’ dis. So what’s up?”

“Still, petite, I t’ank you for keeping’ me in de loop. An’ don’ worry, I’ll keep dis information on de down low. Jus’ between us. You just be careful who you talk to about stuff. It's not exactly a good thing dat you sharin dis info wit' me.” Remy groaned, hitting yet another red light. What was he? A magnet for these things? “I’m headin’ for Poppa’s cabin for some downtime.”

“Well it’s about damn time you did dat! You takin Logan?” Alisa sounded like she just sat up in bed.

Remy cleared his throat. "We'll see, hehn?"

Growling low, Alisa shot back her retort that he probably didn't want to hear. “What de fuck were you waitin’ for Remy? Logan obviously loves you, an’ you keep pushin’ him away! Ah t’ink dis Logan guy is de one for you!”

“Petite, you know it ain’ dat simple. Our jobs…”

“Ah can’ believe Ah am gonna say dis, Remy, but fuck your job! You're overworked, underpaid, an’ stuck under Poppa’s t’umb. Ah say you retire an’ let Logan take care o’ yah de way you are meant to be taken care of!” Shrugging, Alisa flopped back down onto her bed, phone still stuck to her ear.

“I t’ink you been watchin’ too much 'Lifetime', Peanut.” Remy had a small, sad smile on his face as he watched the traffic light before him, again. “I jus’, I don’ wanna be hurt again. An’ I don’ wanna hurt Logan, either.”

“It’s fear dat’s holdin’ you back, Remy. You gotta let de past go an’ move forward. Until you do, it’s like your heart is jus’ shut out from everyone. Look, Ah know Ah don’ got much experience wit’ love an’ datin’ … but I jus’ t’ink it’s time you opened yerself up. Logan’s a really good guy.” Alisa got up off her bed and cautiously grabbed for her gun as she slowly made her way out of her bedroom and down the narrow stairway to the livingroom.

She did speak wisely, that was for sure. How long had it been since he truly opened up his heart to someone, to allow himself to love another completely? Alisa was right, it was time to stop running away. He opened his mouth to speak, when he heard a sudden crash on Alisa’s end of the phone. “Peanut?” He asked, only to hear more crashes and a violent struggle on the other end.

“Who de hell are you!? Let me go!” Alisa was shouting and screaming on her end of the phone. “Get de fuck offa me! Non!”

“Alisa!?” Remy’s eyes widened in panic as he blew past the red light he was stuck on. He quickly turned his car towards the direction of Alisa’s house, which was a good fifteen minutes away. He felt helpless listening to what was going on over the phone. He could not tell what was going on. Was it a burglar, rapist, a murderer? What the hell was going on!?

“Ugh!!” Alisa suddenly let out a loud cry, one of pain. It was something Remy never heard before. He was about to cry out her name, when the phone suddenly went dead, and all he could hear was a busy tone. This was not a good sign.

In a complete panic, Remy sped his way to Alisa’s house, running through traffic lights and stop signs without care. He managed to get to Alisa’s house in half the time in normally took. Without a second thought, he jumped out of his car and ran to her front door, seeing it slightly ajar.

“Merde…” Remy cursed as he kicked the door the rest of the way open, and ran inside. Everything was a mess, like there was a very violent struggle inside. He did not care if someone was still in her home, Alisa was in trouble! He threw protocol out the window and ran up the stairs to Alisa’s bedroom, only to be met with a grim sight.

Alisa’s bed was a complete mess, sheets and pillows thrown about the room. One of the lamps on her nightstand was knocked over and broken, along with a jewelry box. This was no robbery, since everything in the jewelry box was still inside. The only thing missing was Alisa.

Placing a hand on his head, Remy kept looking around. He was hoping to find some sign of Alisa, that was until he found the phone she was using. There was some blood on it, along with a spot on the floor. His heart sank seeing the blood, but then it sank further as he saw a torn piece of shirt with a monogram on it. The letters “KR” were skillfully sewn on to the silk fabric.

“Mon Dieu… Keith…” Remy whispered as he picked up the piece of fabric. Keith had found Alisa, and now he had her.

~~~~~~

Remy slammed his car door shut and dialed his phone.

"Detective Howlett." Logan had his professional voice on his personal phone, meaning that he was either at work or forgot which phone his answered.

"Logan, Ramsey's got her." Remy didn't think it was enough information to say over the phone without a 'hello' but it was all his voice would let him say without growling an obscenity.

Logan sat up in his seat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his tidy desktop. "Got who, Rem?"

"My sister," came the growled reply. "Her place is a mess." The engine started and he peeled out of the spot by the curb, heading for home to drop off his suitcase and grab his gun.

Standing up from his desk, Logan gave a quick glance over at his chief's closed office door. "I'll meet you at your place. There's somethin' I gotta share, first." Hanging up, Logan started for Ontanol's door. Knocking and entering when he heard the muffled announcement, Logan opened the door and thought of a way to start the debrief of Keith Ramsey's latest actions. "I need to take a few days, Chief."

"Ramsey, again?"

Logan nodded.

The chief leaned back in his chair and hung up the receiver to his desk phone. "I know all about it. "Agent LeBeau's father just called me and filled me in on Ramsey's recent obsession with his son. It seems Remy's been keeping a few things from his file and-"

"It just got worse. The kid's sister's been nabbed from her home."

Ontanol sighed. "Three days, Logan. That's all I can give you."

Logan growled under his breath as he turned to leave, "I only need one."

 

Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith paced the penthouse floor, one hand on his hip while the other entertained his chin in worry. Walking to the sliding glass window that led out to the balcony and back to the door, he had wanted this whole ordeal to be over so that he and his love/CIA agent/hopefully former CIA agent could get on with their lives in bliss. Turning and taking three steps back to the window, the hotel room door opened and made him stop and turn again. "Well?"

The two, beefy-looking, but well-dressed, "business associates" looked quite disheveled while holding onto a thin-framed, baseball jerseyed individual that had been rendered unconscious for their own safety, between them. As the dark-haired one on the left closed the door behind them, the other held the person by the arm and awaited further instructions. He had also placed a small burlap potato sack over the individual's head so they wouldn't wake and see where they were before Ramsey had questioned them. "We got the Cajun, boss."

"Yes, I can see that. It looks like you've just barely got him." Turning away from the two men, Keith waved a hand over to a small plastic chair on the other side of the room, and told them to place the prisoner there. A burning sensation curled his loins as he was finally going to get to talk to Remy- without interruption- on his own terms. That is, unless his lust for the male LeBeau didn't overtake his thoughts.

To the left of the door was another door that led to the bedroom but, to the right was the living area complete with sofas, a plush white faux fur rug and a large screen television tuned to the CNN channel. The glass rectangular coffeetable had been pushed to one side of the large oak entertainment centre to avoid being broken.

Placing the prisoner in the chair and tieing their hands behind them, the blond, muscular thug paused as there was a moan from underneath the sack as he finished knotting the cord around their wrists. "Comin to, boss." He stood up and turned back to watch Keith stroll over from the middle of the room.

With hands in his dark suitpant pockets, Keith smirked as he thought of the look on Remy's face when he stared up at him from the plastic chair. Coming around to face his captive, he motioned for the blond-haired man to remove the sack and hid a gasp as he saw it was the wrong LeBeau that had been captured. "What is this? I told you I wanted Remy LeBeau not--"

"They were acting under my orders, Keith." An older voice called Ramsey's attention back to the hotel door. Thomas had only walked in a moment before the sack was taken away and was walking towards the baffled younger man. "I told them I wanted to question the agent's sister, instead of letting you have your fantasies with Remy." He stopped a step or two behind the chair and smiled as Ramsey's dissatisfaction continued to grow. "She may be of some use to us."

Alisa's head hung down in weariness but she had been listening to the surroundings for quite some time while appearing to be unconscious. Her auburn hair had been messed and hung in her face while the dried blood on her top lip had managed to glue a few strands in place from her bloody nose the dark-haired thug had given her during an attempt to escape the limo. She had recognised one voice; Keith's, but who was the other voice that sounded older, more experienced in their misdeeds? She moaned again and winced as she raised her head up to look at Keith standing before her.

Keith stammered from being angry at the overthrow. "I don't want LeBeau's sister, I want Remy!" Looking from Thomas to the girl on the chair, he recognised her but couldn't place her right away. Taking her chin in hand and raising her head back up to look at hime, as she had dropped it to ease the pain of her headache, he took a good look at her face and searched his memory for the answer. Keith knelt down and tilted his head to one side before answering his silent question. "The girl from the beverage hut. I knew you looked like my Remy." His eyes caught the dried blood and with his thumb, wiped at it. Angrily, he stood up and turned to his two lackeys. "Who did this?"

The dark-haired thug, who was not as muscular but as big around as the blond-haired man, stepped forward and answered. "She was trying to escape, boss."

Surpressing his anger and reflexes of retaliation, Keith ordered them both to leave the penthouse altogether. Waiting for the door to close before making a move to wash her face with a cool wet cloth he had retrieved from the master bathroom, he ignored Thomas for the time being, caring for his captive instead. "I apologise, my dear. I wanted to speak to your brother, not you."

A deep sigh and a sharp wince as the cool water on her sore lip stung as the cloth wiped away the blood from her mouth. "No matter. Remy ain't gonna like knowin you got me, no matter what de explanation is." Alisa's voice was raspy from all of the screaming she had done on the way over. She had even laughed as Keith knelt before her, finishing up his care on her. Her eyes stared evenly at the young man who's own expression had softened to address the innocent victim. 

"I have no intention of hurting you, my dear." Keith smiled.

Alisa was too exhausted and strained from the fight with the two men that had brought her there, also that her hands and ankles had been tied to the chair she was sitting on. She could only manage an angry sigh and a glare at Keith as he remained calm and pleasant towards her. "Den let me go. Keepin me here ain't gonna make my brother like you any more dan he already doesn't."

Keith tried and failed to contain the look of complete hurt from her words, words that he knew was the truth.

Thomas still stood behind the chair and watched with silent vigil as the scene played through, waiting for his turn to be acknowledged. His hands were neatly folded in front of him and his expression level, Thomas stepped forward and around into Alisa's view to address himself. "Hello, my dear. My name is Thomas--"

"Thomas Abrezzio. One of the DEA's top most-wanted men. I know who you are." Alisa sneered. "Ya both want Remy's dick but don't none of ya care dat Remy's a Federal agent."

Reaching out and smacking the already sore feminine mouth, Thomas aggressed his warning to her. "Watch your tone, young lady. That is not a phrase a young woman like yourself needs to be concerned with."

Keith looked up from his kneeling position before her and cleared his throat at Thomas' advancement. "Why don't we try to talk this out like adults, politely?"

Alisa refocused on Keith and smiled as cheshirely as possible. "How 'bout you untie me an' I'll show you just how 'polite' I can be, no?"

"I'm sorry, my dear. That much I can't do. Bad manners for the guest to leave the party they just came to." Keith smiled back and stood up, holding the wet cloth in his hands.

~~~~~

Slamming the front door to his apartment, Remy ran a hand through his hair and began pacing the length of his living room as he waited for Logan to get there. He had gotten three quick laps before his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the name, Remy flipped it open and growled, "what?" His paces didn't stop as he waited for the other end to start talking.

"Remy, my love, are you upset?"

Remy stopped in midpace and set his stare in front of him as if he were staring directly at Keith, himself. "Release my sister, Keith." His temper flared and he had to contain a growl as the other man disagreed with that idea.

Keith cleared his throat before he answered. "I can't do that, lover. However, I will thoroughly enjoy working out the kinks of the deal before the exchange."

"I said, release her, Keith. I'm not afraid of usin' force." Remy started his fast-moving paces again.

Smiling, Keith had hoped Remy would say something to that affect. "I was hoping you would say that. I always did love you being so forceful."

Remy snarled at the enjoyment in Keith's tone but said nothing.

"I'm sending you a text of an address that I want you to be at, tonight. Come alone and bring something special for us to share." A pause but there was soft movement of material in the background. Before he hung up, Keith added, "Remy, alone means no small, hairy cop that's been keeping your dick warm since I've been away. Got it?"

The anger seethed out of Remy and to prove it, he snapped the phone closed so hard he thought he heard the screen crack as it met the keypad. The pacing hadn't helped but he continued until he heard Logan's knock on the door. "S'open!" he hollered, not stopping the pacing.

Logan opened the door as Remy started his pace back to him. "Somethin' the matter?"

"Oui."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No." Remy was halfway back to Logan on his third pacing when he stopped and turned to acknowledge the other man. "Yes." Remy sighed heavily and frustrated. "Keith is bein unreasonable and only wants me ta deal with. Meanwhile, he could be doin God knows what ta my baby sister and--"

Logan grabbed Remy's forearms. "Hey, calm down a minute. Take a breath. It's you he wants. He wouldn't hurt her unnecessarilly because he knows you'll come to her aid. Correct?"

Remy nodded but didn't look at the other man.

Logan swallowed but didn't let go of Remy's arms for fear the Cajun agent would crumble from visible exhaustion. "Second, the stakes were just raised a bit higher. Thomas Abrezzio was released. The charges against him were dropped due to his file coming up missing. We think he's teaming up with Ramsey to 'finish some old business' as he told his lawyer."

"Meanin' what?" Confusion settled on Remy's face as he finally looked at Logan.

Logan shook his head. "Anyone's guess. His drug trade did go south and all of his assets have been seized so, he'll want to build his empire back up before the Columbians come after him. Since he was using Ramsey as a gopher, he'll most likely want to rectify that bad blood first."

Again, Remy nodded. "He'll go after Keith."

Logan confirmed with a nod. "Instead of saving just one, we might have to save all three. Either from each other, or themselves."

"I just want my lil sister out of de way, first." Remy focused his attention on his phone as he waited for the text to come from Keith. "Why would dey be workin' together to fight over me?"

Shrugging, Logan could only think of one possible answer, "keep your enemies close--?"

Remy moved to sit down on the sofa, cell phone still in hand. He was tired and just wanted to spend the day in the beachhouse, with Logan, and sip mai tais. His phone dinged a text message and both men looked at it.

"What's that?"

"An address Keith wants me to go to, tonight."

A smirk spread over Logan's lips as his idea broadened itself in his mind. "Okay. I'll hang back while you try to get him to tell where she's bein' kept and--"

"Non." Remy stared at the address. "He said come alone. I ain't puttin' 'Lis in harm's way."

"How so?"

Remy looked up and met eyes with Logan. "Meanin' I know what Keith is capable of. We play dis out by his rules so no one gets hurt dat don't need to. Ca va?"

~~~~

The car stopped outside of an empty warehouse, on 4th Street. The only light close was what Remy's headlights emitted. A yellow street light, a block away, blinked in a random pattern as the loud horn of a tug boat sounded, announcing the passage of a large barge it pulled. He looked in the direction the sound came from but all he saw was darkness and little movement. Leaning against the shut driver's door, he sighed and waited for Keith to show. The sigh turned into a yawn as it had been a long day and was still getting longer with every hour he waited.

It was just after 8:30 when Keith pulled up alongside Remy's car and silenced the engine. He stepped out and left the door open, fixing his suit jacket before addressing Remy. "Alone, I suspect?" He smiled as their eyes met, overtop of Remy's car.

"Where is she, Keith?"

Keith looked around for any human movement. "Safe. Come back to me and I'll set her free."

Remy shook his head. Walking around to meet Keith between the cars, he growled in anger of Ramsey not cooperating. "Ain't here to play games, cher. I'm a Federal Agent an' yer a hopeless romantic for de wrong person." His voice carried over the distance as a plane engine sounded somewhere behind them. He stopped just two feet from the other man and kept a flat expression on his face to make sure Keith wasn't reading the mood wrong.

Laughingly, Keith reached up to stroke Remy's hair. "We made love at the top of the Empire State building, on Valentine's Day, and when you came you swore that you would rather die than ever leave me. You loved me that much. And now, you tell me it was all a joke?" Their eyes met again.

"It wasn't a joke. It was my job."

Keith's temper flared but he didn't show it to Remy in the slightest. "Who is the real criminal, here, Remy? What I do is peanuts compared to the hearts you and your kind use and then carelessly throw away on account of 'business'. Yet, you seem so enamoured with putting ME behind bars when you use people in the worst way?"

Remy's tone flattened. "We're done."

"No, lover," Keith half-smiled and stepped closer as if to kiss Remy. Instead, he placed his hand on Remy's left shoulder and kneed him in the groin. "Now, we're done." Letting go and backing off, Keith turned and opened his door. He bent over to retrieve something from his dash. A government file. Straightening, he tossed the file at the ground, in front of Remy- who was still at his knees from the recent injury- climbed into his car and drove away.

When Remy was able to breathe without tearing up, he scooped up the file and read the name on the flap. The phone rang in his left pocket. Reaching in and slipping it out, he opened it and gave a breathy, "oui?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yea. Just collectin' my breath." With an exhale, away from the phone, Remy stood up and hobbled over to his driver's side door. "We need to talk."

 

Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Alisa could only frown as she looked up at Keith. He refused to do her harm, well, anything that would kill her. She learned that much about him, and already knew he had a very big soft spot for Remy. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage. “So, you really do love my big broder, no?” Her voice was quiet, almost meek in nature. She needed to appear weaker, almost defeated if her plan was to work.

 

“Yes, very much so.” Keith smiled at Alisa. The younger sister of the man he loved seemed to have clamed down. Perhaps evening becoming more docile. Perhaps she was coming to her senses after a few hours of captivity. “He is a creature unlike any other. One I had the talent to tame and educate on a life of privilege and pleasure he would have never seen otherwise.”

 

Inside, Alisa wanted to vomit at such a comment. But she breathed through her nose and forced a smile on her lips. She had to act, she had to use her training to try and get herself and Remy out of this wretched mess. “Well, I am glad you taught Remy about de finer t‘ings in life.” She continued to smile, though it felt near impossible to do at this point. “I mean, it is a great honor to be tamed by a wealthy, well rounded, an’ handsome man such as yourself, no?”

 

“Perhaps you are not so bad. I could always arrange to have someone teach you as I had your brother. Show you the better side of life, the one you cannot see from behind the desk at the DEA offices. Though I cannot guarantee that you will come out as polished as Remy. All I am asking for is Remy to understand that and accept it. I can give him more than any bureau or warrant can. He's spent three years with me, in my bed, and now he changes everything? I know he loves me and I will make him see it."

 

“Well, maybe if you untie me an’ send me off to see de bettah side o’ life, Remy will appreciate it.” She wanted to roll her eyes over his words, but instead just blinked and gave off a cute smile. “Maybe it will show him ‘ow much you love him.” Alisa’s eyes lit up as Keith got up from the chair and moved behind her, starting to untie her bonds. This man was so desperate for the love of her brother, she was easily able to use it against him. He finished removing the bonds from her wrists, and began working on the ones on her ankles. 

“Rarely do I say this, but you could be right.” Keith said as he focused on Alisa’s ankles, carefully removing the straps and tossing them over his shoulders. “If you are trained to see the light, it may be enough to make him love me once more. Perhaps even more than before.” Keith paused, holding her thin ankles gingerly, and stared at them in admiration of how delicate she really was. "I can't honestly say that I trust letting you up from your bonds but, view this more of a 'good-faith' gesture, rather than a simpleton move. A small token of trust, to show Remy how.... appreciative I can be?" He looked up, catching her eye and allowing them to be a conveyour of truth for him.

 

“Oui, good faith.” Alisa’s smile quickly turned into a frown as she slowly started to get up. Her body ached a bit as she had been sitting in that chair for so long. She began to rub her wrists a bit, taking note that there were bruises where some of the straps were. She quickly forced that smile back upon her face as she turned towards Keith, who was starting to get back off the ground. “Your faith like your ego, sucks.” She said in a manner of fact tone of voice. Her hands quickly went to the chair and picked it up by the seat of it. Before Keith could get up fast enough, she swung it at his chest and jaw. He quickly fell over with a loud cry, and Alisa started to run out of the room.

 

Her fingers numbly grasped for the doorknob, fumbling and slipping as she struggled to open the door. Finally, it opened, forcing her to come face to face with her second obstacle, the two deedle-dum brothers Keith had hired. Balling her fist and throwing it at the first one's nose, it connected with an eerie crunch. Smirking as he had backed down, she had quickly turned to see Keith standing at the door to the room she had been kept while the other guard rushed to her with a heavy sheet, trying to drape it over her head.

 

The guard came closer, readying the sheet, when Alisa yanked it from him and kicked the guard hard in the zipper, letting him double over in pain. Once he fell over and dropped the sheet, Alisa started to run past him and towards a door with a red lit “exit” sign above it.

 

She pushed the heavy “exit” door open and ran outside. It was raining outside, cold, and the gravel on the ground was hurting her bare feet. She cursed to herself as she forced herself to keep going, to keep running. If she stopped, a VERY unhappy Keith would get her and lord knows what those two dumb guards would have planned if she was returned to the hotel suite.  
With her delicate feet starting to bleed, and the pain almost unbearable, she managed to run on to some pavement about ten feet away from the hotel, and towards the middle of nowhere. She began to run up the road, or what she thought was up the road, when two bright lights could be seen up ahead. A car was coming her way. Perhaps a ride out of this mess and to warn her brother as to what was. “Hey! Hey!” Alisa shouted at the top of her lungs, waving her hands about to try and get the driver’s attention. The car started to slow down as it came up towards her, and she suddenly wished it had not. As soon as the car came to a stop, she realized it was not a car, but a limousine. Not just any Limousine, Thomas’s custom limousine. “Oh… Fuck…”

 

The car came to a stop in front of her and the backseat door opened. She wasn't admitting defeat, but felt she couldn't outrun a car with what little stamina she had left. She was silent and avoided her host's smug gaze.

 

"I had a feeling I would be running into you, my dear. How about a chat, shall we?" Thomas sat poised on the edge of his seat, hands resting on the short cane in front of him.

 

Alisa frowned. “Forgive me for sayin’ I ain‘ in a talkin‘ mood.” She looked like a drown rat from running in the rain, and her feet were red from the open wounds on the bottoms of them. “You can talk an’ I’ll jus’ listen. Maybe.” Alisa stopped a moment to think and then realised, she wasn't in a listening mood, either. In fact, she could have cared less for neither of them to say anything at all.

 

“Very well.” Thomas sighed, looking over at the younger LeBeau. “Surely you know that playing in the rain will only result in a bad cold, Ms. LeBeau. I am sure you mother must have told you that once in your life, as well as the fact you should not go outdoors barefoot.”

 

Alisa gave Thomas a somewhat annoyed look. “Yeah, an’ I was told non to get into strange cars wit’ dirty old men. Your point?”

 

Thomas spoke in a nonchalant manner. Offering the space on the seat, next to him, he sat patiently and waited for her to join him. “Obviously no one told you to respect your elders. Such a shame. You were a very bad girl, tonight. Trying to leave before your brother comes home. I honestly do not know what I am going to do with you, Ms. LeBeau.”

 

“You can always let me go.” A frown grew on her face as she ran her fingers over her mouth. Her red on black eyes looked back over to Thomas, who was now chuckling. Not in a “ha ha” kind of way, but something darker. “Was dat truly so funny?” She hesitated a moment before crawling inside the darkened limo and sat down beside the elderly gent.

 

The older man smirked. “Yes, it truly was. I cannot have you running away so soon. Not when your handsome brother will be coming back home to me. I merely want us to become a somewhat happy family, Ms. LeBeau. You DO want your brother happy, don’t you?”

 

“Oui, I want Remy happy. An’ de only way dat gonna happen is puttin’ you an’ Keith BACK where you both belong. In an five by ten cell.” Her snarky attitude got her a raised hand and a threat of possible use but Thomas had other means in which to manipulate her into doing what he wanted.

 

Tapping the roof of the car with his cane, he signaled the driver to get moving. “I am afraid that was not the answer I was looking for, Ms. LeBeau. Please be on your best behaviour, from now on. I do not enjoy physical violence to my guests.” Thomas sighed, sitting back in his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Obviously Keith cannot handle you. Whereas your brother is a tamed horse, you are a wild filly that needs to be broken down so that you are more… manageable.”

 

Snorting and finding the idea of Thomas actually being able to control one, let alone two, LeBeaus laughable she added, “You can go fuck yourself.” Alisa managed to say between the dizzy spells and the blood running down her mouth. “You won’ get Remy’s heart. He’ll never let you have it.”

 

“Such a tongue on you. If I were you, Ms. LeBeau, I would hold that tongue before I decide to rip it out.” Thomas’s eyes narrowed. He stared at her, his anger clearly there, but he was holding it back. “You are too valuable to me to be killed, yet a problem child to my plans. I will not have you, or Keith ruining my chances of getting my beloved Remy back at my side, again.”

 

~~~~~

 

Remy and Logan spent most of the morning in a meeting with Jean-Luc, trying to convince him to "oversee" the DEA's investigation into the disappearance of their operative. Negotiations were going well, until Jean-Luc brought up the fact that familial ties did not count on the checklist to take over another agency's procedures. "Why de Hell not? Dey ain't doin' shit to get her back. Keith was my assignment, I need to clean dis up."

Logan stayed silent and listened to the higher agency complain about being left out in the cold on an important assignment. He always wondered about being a fly on the wall while it happened but, this was not the case to gloat about. His attention caught Remy's anger and Jean-Luc's seemingly indifferent stare and surmised that he would be caught in the crossfire, if something wasn't done soon.

Jean-Luc's office was scantally lit with tall, upward facing lamps as the taller office windows took care of the rest, letting in the bright daylight. His desk was furthest away from the door and seemed to span the length of two large offices combined. At the other end, a brown leather sofa sat buried under white file boxes, filled with old files of one particular case. In between, stood a watchful Logan and Remy, who intermittently, paced like a caged tiger. "Remy, I love you an' your sister de same but, you belong to two different agencies. I jus' can't walk in an' take over, nor can I let you run amuck on deir SOP. Now, unless Keith comes forward an' hands Alisa over, you have to sit back an' wait." Jean-Luc stood behind his desk, holding a folder with no relevance to the situation but, was important enough to be included in his duties for the day.

Logan placed a calm hand on Remy's left shoulder and stepped closer to the desk and did his best to get in front of Remy. "Yer dad's right. As much as I hate bein' the low man on the totem pole, I think we're needed elsewhere." He hinted as well as he could, hoping Remy would get the idea to go look for Keith Ramsey, themselves, and drag Alisa's location out of him, first. He knew how the "big dog" agencies liked to take their time and soak up the media spotlight while going in the wrong direction, and he wasn't about to let Alisa's kidnapping get any more rough on Remy or his father.

"Go home, Remy. Let de DEA handle dis. The more you keep your nose clean about de situation, de more no one can fall back on you. I don't want you on dis case, Remy Etienne. I make myself clear?" Jean-Luc pursed his lips in anger and waited for Remy to use his regular wit to brush the warning off. "Hehn?"

Remy growled his answer of "fine" and stormed out of the office.

As the two left the brightly lit office, Jean-Luc called after them, as a warning, "stay away from dis case, boys!" They were already out of the office as he yelled after them again, "Remy, I'm not bailin' you out again." Jean-Luc sighed and sat down to read the file he had just slammed down onto the neat desktop. He knew Remy was going to do whatever it took to keep his little sister safe and braced himself for the trouble that would ensue.

Logan ran after the longer legged Cajun as the two moved quickly through the building and out, into the courtyard of the agency's plaza. "Stop. Hey, would you wait?" Logan took a breath as Remy came to stop under an adolescent maple tree, surrounded by a raised flower bed and bordered with rounded red bricks.

Remy sat down on the brick and folded his arms, not wanting to hear Logan scold him, also, for his sister's dilemma.

"Look, you and I both know Ramsey would do anything to get you back. He's not interested in Alisa so, I don't think he'd harm her. The DEA won't talk to anyone else but within their own agency and chances are, they'll miss the connection between Ramsey and Alisa until we open up a link for them. Got it?" Logan stood in front of Remy and thought it out while he talked. He knew Remy was going after Keith, whether anyone liked it or not. He also knew that he was breaking his own protocols by not only coming up with the idea but, going along with it as well.

Remy shook his head. "Keith is ruthless in dealin' wit' his enemies. He's in love wit' me, not her. He has no ties to her so, he's gonna view her as a threat. Keith can an' will do anythin' to bring me to my knees an' crawl back to him."

"Would you go?"

Remy's expression flattened. "Not funny."

Logan came closer and placed his hands calmly on Remy's shoulders. "To get you back in and find where he's keepin' her, if he still has her. he's been quiet since your meetin' on the docks. What did his parole officer have to say?"

"He checks in regularly. The P.O.'s an ass, too. No help." Remy sighed.

Logan smiled and sat back to fold his arms. "Most are."

Standing up and walking, slowly, with Logan, to the courtyard entrance Remy cringed at what Logan might think up next for him to do. Keith was a good lover but, Logan was growing more and more on Remy than he was willing to admit openly with the Boston cop. "Anythin' else on your mind?"

"Yea." Logan smiled again. "I had no idea your middle name was Etienne."

Remy rolled his eyes and didn't respond verbally to the fact made.

~~~~~~~

Remy sat across from Keith, in the lobby of a swank hotel. Two low-rise, faux leather chairs and matching sofa had been widely spaced and sat off to one side of the main walkway from the rotary doors to the long, brass and oak front desk. The white, marble floor had been polished so smartly, it made a mirror look dull. Remy stared at the cool green and brown swirl rug, underneath them and waited to calm any unwanted words from his mouth before speaking to the man who sat not five feet away.

"The pleasantries of sitting across from the most gorgeous of people is entertaining, to say the most. Uninformative, to say the least. Perhaps, we should convene elsewhere," Keith leaned forward "for a more private conversation?" It had thrilled him so definitively that Remy called him for a meeting. He had been wondering how long he would have to chase the handsome CIA agent before Remy came to his senses. He lounged comfortably in the small chair, left ankle resting on right knee and both elbows digging into the arms of the chair while he steepled his fingers, catching Remy's slightly turned profile in the center.

Remy finally looked up at Keith and glared, "I'm not here for pleasure, Keith. I want my sister back."

Keith's smile broadened. "Of course you are. I wouldn't deny you that. But first, I think we need a little 'powwow' to get things started."

"Stop stallin', Keith."

"Come upstairs, Remy. It's too crowded down here, for my taste." Keith unfolded himself and stood up, nodding towards the penthouse lift. "You.... coming.... lover?" He had worn a casual khaki pants and pink polo shirt ensemble. Something he knew would be easy for Remy to undress for him. He hadn't bothered putting his boxers on, for a more personal effect. He wanted Remy to notice what he was missing. So far, to his thinking, it was working.

Remy stood up and followed Keith to the lift, stepping inside when the doors opened and standing beside the other man, when they closed. The lift was a private lift that went directly to the penthouse so, should the STOP switch get flipped, which Keith had done once the car had started moving upward, there were three other lifts that were completely independent of the car they were in. Remy stood there, against the back wall, while Keith turned and cornered him against the wall. His expression was blank and he tried to keep it that way.

Keith leaned in and inhaled Remy's musky, Brut cologned scent before leaning in further to run the tip of his tongue long the underside of Remy's smooth jaw. "Still taste so delicious, love. We're all alone, in here. No cameras to spy on us. No-- signals-- to send cryptic data. Shall we get down to business of why you finally came to see me?"

Grabbing the older man by the hips and spinning them so that Keith now stood with his back against the wall, Remy gave in and pressed himself against Keith, locking them in a passionate kiss that Remy controlled. Their groins touched, exciting Keith more. He reached around and squeezed a barely covered cheek, nearly losing himself in the lust that he tried so hard to fight off. Freeing himself from Keith's hungry mouth, his lips traveled down to the exposed neck and continued his assault, driving Keith insane. "Why don't we continue dis in de bedroom, mon cher?"

"Complied." Keith pushed off of the wall, once Remy backed away, and flipped the switch for the car to move again. For the remainder of the ride, Keith attached himself to Remy, snuggling into the broad chest and purring like a love-struck kitten. Snuggling, although enjoying the feel of Remy's warm body against, Keith also took the time to explore the Cajun's tight body, scanning the younger man for wires or a recorder to catch him slipping something to use against him. He smiled as Remy came up clean of both.

When the doors opened, they stepped out into a spacious living room, white polished tile filled the room, with a white shag rug and plush chairs and adorning the far right side of the room. The left was a modern, stainless steel kitchen with wood cabinets and a wet bar, filled with every wine Keith had taken a liking to from his home country of Sicily.

Keith crooked a finger and lead the way into the master bedroom, past the kitchen and the guest bath. Opening the double, cherrywood doors, he stepped aside and ushered Remy inside.

Remy stood just passed the doorway and was taken aback by the vast room. Contrast to the living room and kitchen, the bedroom was blushed with pastel colours and plush faux furs. Soft purple lighting around the ceiling turned the white tile, on the floor, a faint blue while the dim white lights of the ceiling fan dyed the room a more fainter lavender. The billowing comforter had been normally turquoise but looked pastel green. Remy stepped closer to the bed, so that Keith could enter the room. It had taken him by surprise that Keith knocked him forward so that he landed, on his stomach, on the end of the bed. A groan escaped as Keith held him down and worked to divest Remy of his black suitpants.

Leaning over the man beneath him, Keith whispered lustily into Remy's right ear, "I'm going to fuck you, so hard, boy. I'm gonna shove this hard-on right up that tight little ass, and when I come, you'll beg me to come harder. You understand me, Agent LeBeau?" His words growled as he yanked at Remy's clothing, forcing the materials down and then fixating on his own.

A bit taken off-guard, Remy nodded in understanding. He knew Sicilian blood was easily flammable and once sparked, it would burn so hot that a simple, "no" would set it afire even worse. His best bet would be to let it happen, against what his body was screaming for him to do, and wait for Keith to expose his weakness, like becoming tired after strenuous sex, before regaining control. Remy closed his eyes as Keith's tongue slid between his cheeks and wet the very spot that would soon become pleasurably sore.

Keith slid in and pressed his groin against Remy's backside, grating himself with the tightness of his once-lover's body. In all their play, Remy rarely let himself be topped so, Keith was going to move extra slow to enjoy the sensation as long as possible. Leaning down again, Keith inhaled the scent of deep, Cajun musk, letting him know that Remy, too, was as excited as he was. "I wore my special condom, just for you. I had really wanted to feel your skin on mine as I shot deep into your ass. However, I don't know how clean you are, after being with that filthy cop. Do you let him fuck ya, too?" Keith braced a hand on Remy's bare right hip and pumped himself for Remy to answer.

"Oui." A pained reply.

Gritting his teeth in anger as his thought of owning Remy had been stolen from him, Keith thrust in harder, jolting Remy upwards on the bed. "Does he come hard for you, too?"

"Oui. So hard."

Keith fumed and continued his painful thrusts until he couldn't stop his own release. One hand dug his fingertips into Remy's bare hip while the other grabbed a fistful of comforter, next to them, he came. Stars exploded behind his wrenched shut eyes as a picture of Logan screwing his beloved Remy held him in check.

Tears seeped out of Remy's tightly closed eyes, partially in pain and partially for the act that shouldn't have happened as it did. He felt Keith collapse ontop of him and shortly after, remove himself while still snuggling the man underneath him. Remy gasped as it hurt but not the hurt of the sex. Keith's anger and torment had been enough to force a headache into Remy's subconscious and his tried to control his breathing as not to make matters worse.

After minutes of both men lying there, panting, Keith finally rolled off of Remy and stared at the hued ceiling.

"Where is she, Keith? I trade my body for her. Where's my sister?" Propping himself up on his elbows, Remy turned his head to look over at the older man.

Keith stared at Remy through half-lidded eyes, trying to find himself in the young agent's agenda. "What makes you think I still have your precious sister, lover?"

Remy snarled and reached over to grip Keith's tender testicles in a firm hand and gently apply escalating pressure. "I ask again. Where is she?"

Flinching and squirming under the restraint, Keith held out for as long as he could before the pain became unbearable and forced him to scream, "Thomas! Thomas has her. He told me that if I couldn't handle her, he would." He gasped and curled up onto his side as Remy let go and stood up to get dressed. The pink, wet condom filled again with precome. The sensation of Remy's assertiveness was quite the turn on.

Zipping up his pants, Remy couldn't look at his ex-lover. "You lead me ta believe dat she's here, with you. I let you fuck me, hoping ta see her again, an' you tell me dat she ain't even here no more?" Remy stopped and stared angrily at the closed door. "I ain't nobody's frisbee, Keith. When I get Alisa back, I'm taken both of you down," turning to shoot an icy glare over his shoulder, he added, "dead or alive. Understand me, 'lover'?"

Keith nodded, shocked at Remy's tone. He watched as Remy opened the bedroom door and stormed back over to the lift doors.

Remy fumed all the way down to the lobby and continued until he reached the parking lot. Walking to the end of the wet, nighttime lot, he opened the rented sedan door and eased himself down, into the bucket seat on the passenger side. Reaching up his his right ear and removing the brand new, invisible model hearing aid that sent sound signals back to a rewired baby monitor speaker, he sighed and stared at the dashboard. "Got it all?"

"Every last grunt." Logan switched off the makeshift bug and speaker and tucked them into a small carrying case before starting the engine, reversing from the space, and exiting the lot.

 

Continued.


End file.
